makeyourownparodyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony G3 - Lost Episode
I loved to watch My Little Pony as a little girl, but what I saw made me regret it. The day was Friday, May 13th of 2005 - being a sixth-grader at the time. I was at my local Blockbuster (just down the street from my apartment) to buy some movies and as I was scanning through a bunch of DVDs and VHS tapes of certain kid movies, I noticed a DVD out from the rest. I picked it out from the shelf and looked at the cover, it looked innocent enough. All of the ponies were present: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Cheerilee, Scootaloo, StarSong, Sweetie Belle and of course, Toola-Roola. There was no title on the cover, it was just a picture of those care-loving ponies. I bought the DVD for $10 and then left. Pulling out my Samsung SGH-E700, I rang up my friends for a sleepover. When I got back home, I opened up the DVD and found a blank disc with "My Little Pony" written crudely with on it in permanent marker. It looked like a toddler wrote it, whether the DVD itself was from a previous owner or not. I reviewed the video first, before I let my friends watch it. Surprisingly, the video was just usual, cheery and happy like any My Little Pony movie would. I knew that everything was just okay, until that night. Around 7:30 pm, my friends showed up at my house to watch the movie. I popped the disc into my DVD player, while I got the popcorn and drinks ready. When we were all settled, I hit Play. The intro played normally. But however, towards the end of the intro, some frames skipped. I checked the disc for scratches, but there were none. I then popped the disc back in the DVD player and this time, the disc skipped the intro. There was about a minute of blackness before a title appeared onscreen: My Little Pony - The Black Dawn. We were mystified by that name, but carried on. It started off with the ponies playing happily outside. Then, Pinkie Pie came and told everyone that there was something wrong. But the characters voices were those of the original actresses, so we kept watching. The six ponies went over to Rainbow Dash's home and there was something that was disturbing. Rainbow Dash's house had a bloodied illuminati on it. Chills ran down my spine, I thought kid shows don't show demonic stuff. The ponies entered the house and a blood-curdling scream was heard. They all started shaking and ran over to a door, where the noise was coming from. As Cheerilee opened the door, the screaming suddenly stopped. What the ponies saw, surprised them all - black ritual stuff and stains of blood all over the room. This was a very strange video. Then one of the ponies, Scootaloo went over to a closet, only to find the blood-eagled and hanging corpse of Rainbow Dash. Tears streamed down my face as I gazed upon that image. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash's house started to shake violently, causing everyone to flee. They were nearly out the door, only to be encountered by some demonic ponies wearing pentagram necklaces. Everything went to static. Everyone was now utterly scared and I was boiling in anger on what sick freak made this. After at least thirty seconds of static, it cut back to the ponies who were now hanged and with what appeared to be carvings of a diverse demonic symbol on each of them. This image was printed onto the screen for about eight more seconds until another image appeared - but it was different. Rainbow Dash, staring at us with streaks of blood running down from her baby eyes, wearing a pentagram necklace and her cutie mark was etched with the words "you're next". The pony was shown beside a black background with a red illumination beside her. The sounds were a mix of corruption and hell, but I'll leave it up to the imagination of you folks. It was about ten more seconds that the image remained stagnant before the video stopped. Afterwards, I called the police and told what had happened. We eventually destroyed the disc and I never wanted to see it, again - yet I managed to take a couple screenshots from that dreadful video and have posted them here for you to see. The events of the episode still haunt me to this day. Category:Creepypasta